Theme Songs
by FanFictionLover13
Summary: Just a bunch of theme songs for the characters of Batman. Chapter 1: Batman: Mind of the Bat


**Hey peeps!**

**This is my first Batman fanfic and my first one-shot, so please be nice.**

**Flames are not allowed!**

**They will burn down my house! :(**

**Please check out my poll! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman, Robin, or anyone else. I also don't own the song Mind of the Bat by Miracle of Sound :(**

* * *

It was a normal day for Batman.

Key word being, WAS.

It was peaceful and quiet in the Batcave, but then Robin came running in.

"Br-Batman!" Robin exclaimed. "Batman! You have _got_ to see this!"

"See what?" Batman growled, turning his chair to face protégé.

"This!" Robin exclaimed, unfazed by the BatGlare.

He held out his iPod, which showed a song by Miracle of Sound.

"Miracle of Sound?" Batman asked, taking the iPod. "Who are they?"

"They make songs about life!" Robin exclaimed. "They made a Joker song-"

"What?" Batman interrupted. "A _Joker_ song?"

"Yup, and check this out." Robin said, taking the iPod back.

He scrolled down, then clicked something, and handed it back to Batman.

"I unplugged the earphones that way we can both hear it." Robin said, holding out the earphones.

The song began:

_*instrumental*_

_Riddle me this now, and riddle me that_

_Does anyone really know the mind of the bat?_

_I live in the shadows, I work in the shade_

_A cape and a mask will only keep his crusade_

_Can you tell me I'm not insane_

_Sometimes I get this feeling 'bout the law I'm dealin'_

_And my lady my recent Wayne_

_Half a pint for sinkin' on this path I've taken_

_Check my head, I guess the joke's on me_

_Woah, oh_

_I'm not laughing at the irony_

_Oh, no_

_So riddle me this now, and riddle me that_

_Does anyone really know the mind of the bat?_

_So riddle me this now, and riddle me that_

_Does anyone really know the mind of the bat?_

_Wherever you goin', whatever you do_

_I'm out in the dark, keepin' watch over you_

_So poison the ivy with your crocodile tears_

_We're coming the vines to the heart of your fears_

_Can you tell me has something changed?_

_The rewards are zero, cause I ain't no hero_

_Do you know when you go strange_

_Is your tauntin' true, am I as crazy as you?_

_Check my head, I guess the joke's on me_

_Woah, oh_

_I'm not laughing at the irony_

_Oh, no_

_*oh-ing*_

_Look to the sky at night, I scan the highest heights_

_Look to the sky at night, I scan the highest heights_

_So riddle me this now, and riddle me that_

_Does anyone really know the mind of the bat?_

_So riddle me this now, and riddle me that_

_Does anyone really know the mind of the bat?_

_*instrumental*_

_Check my head, I guess the joke's on me_

_Woah, oh_

_I'm not laughing at the irony_

_Oh, no_

_Look to the sky at night, I scan the highest heights_

_(Check my head, I guess the joke's on me Oh, oh)_

_Look to the sky at night, I scan the highest heights_

_(I'm not laughing at the irony Oh, no)_

_So riddle me this now, or riddle me that_

_Does anyone really know the mind of the bat?_

_So riddle me this now, or riddle me that_

_Does anyone really now the mind of the bat?_

The song ended, and Robin tugged the iPod out of Batman's hands

"Cool, huh?" Robin said, smiling. "One of my friends at school showed me, and just _had_ to show you!"

Batman just stared, jaw-struck.

"See ya, Bats!" Robin exclaimed, running off, whistling the tune of the song they just listened to.

Batman just continued staring.

_Seriously?_ he thought. _A song about Batman?_

He was so weirded out, that he didn't notice Batgirl swing in.

"Batman!" Batgirl shouted. "Batman! Guess what?"

She ran up to him, with her iPod in hand.

"One of my friends showed me a new song," Batgirl said, holding out her iPod. "And I thought that you might like it!"

Batman put his head on his head and groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry for any lyrics that are wrong.**

**Check out the song on YouTube.**

**Mind of the Bat by Miracle of Sound**

**Hope you liked it! :D**

**Reviews feed my ego. If my ego is not fed, it will eat me. Do you want me to be eaten?**

**Also, check out my poll! :D**


End file.
